


Lonely

by Ruin_alter



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-10-21 20:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruin_alter/pseuds/Ruin_alter
Summary: 迦周青春伤痛文学（。有r内容，其实主要是黄色废料





	1. Chapter 1

他享受孤独，整洁的、光滑的，不掺杂质的孤独，像一块玉，冰凉地躺在泥巴里。于是有人指着璞玉讲它是石头，所有者婴儿似的蜷在玉髓里，隔着光不真切地嘲笑愚蠢的解读。

瀑布轰隆隆地被深潭吞没，贪婪地全盘接收，水汽与轰鸣遥远地隔着山峦震荡进酒店的落地窗里。阿周那躺在冰凉的床铺里，在外行走一天的疲惫顺着小腿向上攀爬，大脑里许多念头随着酒精旋转，在半空雀跃地嘲笑他。而所有虚浮的焦躁不安随着浴室水声的戛然而止偃旗息鼓，门咔哒一声打开，沾着水的拖鞋嘎吱嘎吱地踩上地毯才算安静，但阿周那一向灵敏的耳朵——也许并不是这个器官在起作用——昏昏然之间，感知到那人走到床边，充电线被潮湿的手指拢起来插进手机，随后是清浅的皮肤摩擦的声音，床垫陷下去不再晃动。

后背忽然涌起的热让他焦虑地翻了个身，脑袋如同鸡蛋咕咚咚地跳痛。

“怎么了？”

阿周那想要回答这个问题，但在这之前——他睁开眼睛努力想看清笼罩在昏黄的灯光里的人——他需要想起来这人到底是谁。

于是他坦诚地、结结巴巴地说:“你谁啊……”

那人忽然凑近过来:“你也许会认识我，”微凉的手来回抚摸阿周那暴露在外的脖颈，“我是你的情人。”

\---

迦尔纳好整以暇地站在喧闹的教室门口，怀着雀跃的恶作剧一样的心情摆出一副严肃的神情——一种别人看了会希望被等待的人是自己的认真的表情。

他刻意站在走廊里，使背着书包走出来的学生们能够看到自己，然后了然于心地窃笑着走远，或者回头催促在座位上徒劳地整理卷子的阿周那。

想也知道，他此时正辛苦地在初秋忍受高领衬衫的闷热。

终于，在课代表擦掉黑板上混乱的板书后，在值日生关掉灯、扫帚簸箕纷纷归位后，阿周那踩着已然染上嫣红的夕阳走出教室。

“我不认为你仅仅是等我一起回家而已。”  
“当然，你真了解我。”

一路无话，甚至可以称得上温馨。夜色一点点凸显霓虹灯的绚烂，白日里灰扑扑的广告牌在黑暗里愈发张扬。

起初阿周那想要等待迦尔纳亲手揭晓答案，于是他默默地跟在哥哥身后。但随着周围环境越来越偏僻，好奇心如同破茧的蝴蝶搔弄他的手。于是他第一个打破了寂静：“迦尔纳，你要带我去哪里？”

走在前面的人忽然停下了脚步，回过头来脸上是难以掩饰的窘迫与紧张：“……开房。”

阿周那怀疑自己的耳朵沉浸在函数里还没来得及拔出来，或者是迦尔纳的哪里出了问题，就像短路的机器：“你说什么？”

“我成年了……你也成年了，”他翻了个白眼，这不废话吗，“所以开房。”

说了半天也还是没有回答问题啊，阿周那又翻了个白眼，冲动地刚要反驳，话到嘴边几乎要坠落出去才体察到羞耻。

他噤声了，解开脖颈下使人窒息的扣子，电流滋滋地点燃赤红的广告牌。

环路的噪音，胁迫着排档里玻璃杯碰撞的声音钻进不大的旅店里。两个快一米八的男孩子在受到金钱限制的条件下，明显地无处安放自己的瘦长四肢。迦尔纳率先打破寂静:“我去洗个澡。”

他甚至是慌乱的，破旧的电视柜不解风情地给他白皙的小腿留下长长的一条嫣红——但它仍旧立了功，迦尔纳在弯下腰揉弄皮肤的间隙，刚好瞥到弟弟卸下伪装后期待又羞耻的表情。

阿周那揉了揉脚脖子，那里被突出的床脚磕了一下。他高声回应正洗澡的迦尔纳，话音落下却长长地叹了口气，灰尘与沐浴液混合起来钻进鼻腔。他拉开衣柜，翻找出毛巾搭在肩膀上走到浴室门前，犹豫了一下直接拉开门:“迦尔纳我找到毛巾了……。”

应该说点什么，谁都好。但二人的语言系统仿佛被剥夺了，滞涩的呼吸回荡在逐渐散去的水汽里。迦尔纳最终朝弟弟伸出湿漉漉的胳膊说：“过来。”

阿周那深深地吸了一口气，本意是放松，却吸了满身满心的人工香精味，还有难以启齿的熟悉而陌生的味道。这下好了，迦尔纳把他整个人都囫囵地吞没了。阿周那自暴自弃地踩着湿漉漉的地砖，头脑愈发模糊。忽然捉住他的滚烫的手掌叫他哆嗦了一下，从浴缸里带出来的水珠淋漓地落在他的裤脚。

“啧，都湿了。”阿周那说。声音在浴室里显得有些尖锐。

“还在意这些？”迦尔纳轻轻地拨开他的手指握住，皮肤若有若无地磨蹭着。阿周那无处安放自己的视线了，胞兄的身子大剌剌地赤裸地横陈在眼前，一些陌生的东西正在跳动。

迦尔纳了然地坐直身子，拉下阿周那的衣领抚摸皮肤上残存的吻痕。

\---

他理应感到羞耻，为他们终于实现了街头巷尾的报纸杂志以及老人们只言片语里最不堪的行径。暑假过得放纵，既放纵地吃喝玩乐，又放纵地在山野间赤裸地亲吻、无休止地互相抚慰。

“呼……腿再打开一点。”迦尔纳稍稍弓起身子，空气霎地钻入两具密不可分的躯体中间，阿周那打了个寒战，迷蒙地扭动大腿，股间湿粘的腥膻一点点干涸。但他顺从地调整身体，方便兄长的手指钻到他的阴囊下，紧跟着便是细密潮湿的亲吻，色情的细小的声音回荡在破旧的乡下小屋里，额外地添了许多原始的爱欲。

迦尔纳抬起头来，嘴角尚挂着未干的精液。阿周那瞥了一下便闭上了眼——更高地抬起腰肢，兄长滚烫的性器，这么半天了也还没来得及发泄。他隐约地知道同性做爱的方法，奈何迦尔纳长辈似的体贴他，说还太早。那就用外面，腰肢的酸软叫人额外坦诚，阿周那转过身子来，夹紧大腿，甚至晃了晃身体，用并不丰满的腰臀作出邀请的模样。

这招很管用，硬邦邦一条阴茎立刻挤进来，耻毛一下一下地蹭敏感的皮肤。

“……都红了。”忽然热乎乎的一个吻落在耳后，紧跟着是沙哑的几乎听不清楚的低吟。

阿周那闭上眼睛，脑袋晕乎乎的，身体随着哥哥的耸动摇晃。迦尔纳的身体愈发热起来，如同一团忽远忽近的火焰，疲惫与困顿从性欲里冒出头来，被火焰点燃。他的身体此时仿佛不是他的，而是属于血脉相连的另一个人，他的哥哥，全心全意地珍视他、渴望他。

这些念头升腾起来，如同在山间飞舞的金色的经幡，发出尖锐快活的鸣叫，他的璞玉，他最爱的孤独，裂开来供一个人去把玩，供他捧在手心里亲吻，细嫩的内里大敞着，如同湿润的蚌。

迦尔纳忽然窒息一样呻吟，紧接着一阵剧烈的咳嗽，他仿佛不堪重负地抱住昏昏欲睡的阿周那，再一次细密地吮吻他的脖颈，呼吸急促得如同啜泣，阿周那不明白，想不通。

迦尔纳时常望着他，一副几近悲哀的神情，有时候是在傍晚，他们多数相处的记忆都是在傍晚，白日与黑夜之交，太阳犹犹豫豫地撒下一些冰冷却绚烂的光辉，在迦尔纳的眼睛里徘徊，如同一尾金色的游鱼，复杂的情绪摇摇欲坠。

那副泫然欲泣的神情过于珍重，以至于阿周那疲于解开它的本质，自私地享受兄长向他倾斜的热情与亲昵，他依旧自顾自的孤独，天光大亮却只嫌它晃眼。

就像现在，正午的太阳压榨出知了刺耳的叫声，他俩汗津津赤条条地躺在乡下的老屋里，门外的狗百无聊赖地顺着墙根一路嗅闻进来，动物总是喜欢腥味的，它把下巴搁在床沿，湿漉漉地舔了一口阿周那的脚跟。他受惊地抬起腿来，迦尔纳却以为弟弟在求欢，伸出手顺着膝盖便一路摸上去。阿周那回过头推开哥哥凑过来的嘴唇，手掌却盖不住那双眼睛。

迦尔纳被捂着嘴说不出话，于是另一只手顺着腰腹摸到胸前，一面捏着乳头，嘴巴不老实地舔阿周那的手心。即使如此，阿周那也无法忽略兄长眼睛里交织的情绪，他把脸埋进枕头里，仿佛有巨石压迫。身边人银白的发丝交缠着搔他的脸颊。终于，那两片炙热的嘴唇挣脱了手掌的束缚，寻觅着在他的耳后落下一个吻，一个如同再一次奏响的管弦乐前奏的吻。知了的鸣叫愈发响亮了，盖住许多声音。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有第二章了呢【笑】  
依旧是一篇颜色废料

“呃……”

床头的灯愈发晃眼，阿周那不堪重负地翻了个身，脸颊贴着发凉的床单降温。

他努力地运转自己昏昏欲睡的大脑，指望能从“情人”这两个字里想出解决当下这情况的办法。他的指望，毋庸置疑，无法实现了——好整以暇地看着他的人又凑近了些，柠檬味的沐浴露的味道如同细密的网笼罩过来。

那人的眼睛，雾蒙蒙，湿淋淋。夜空里两颗青金色的星子慢慢地闪，旖旎地私语。静谧的欲望如同密林里的轻烟，贴着湿凉的草叶潜行。

阿周那吸了口气，而几乎没起到任何这个动作应有的效果——太热了，热过头了，冰冷的火焰燎他的胸腔。他不知道自己的嘴唇有多干，只觉得痒。

很快有甘霖洒下来，淋漓地抚弄他皲裂的嘴唇，那不安分的手指捏他的唇珠，分开他的牙齿与舌尖共舞。很快那人便不再满足于触摸，阿周那模糊地看见一个人骑在自己身上急不可耐地解开浴袍，露出赤裸的身体，原始的一些欲望驱使他开始思考——

赤条条的白色的蟒蛇。

一个绝妙的意象咕嘟嘟漂浮在混沌的头脑中。蟒蛇，或者说柔软的大腿，夹着他的腰，冰凉的膝盖熨帖他急促起伏的肋骨。他几乎为那柔软的蟒蛇勃起，它真温顺，滑溜溜、软绵绵，雨夜里撞倒垃圾桶的野猫甚至不愿向这蛇伸出爪子。

他的胸口翻涌着恶心，这恶心是体己的，是温顺的。如同这温顺的赤裸的人——白蟒顺着他的意俯下身来，性器疲软地贴在他身上。

混沌间阿周那只觉得酸软，是想要坐起来的，却使不上力气。疼痛来得猝不及防，他听见自己的身体发出布帛撕裂的声音，肢体藕断丝连，黏糊糊地淌水。

爱欲缠绵地深埋进土地，咯吱地作响，星子依旧闪烁，被夜幕近乎于执拗地藏进怀抱里。

\------

木床不堪重负地呻吟，迦尔纳几次三番想要提醒弟弟，但他想了想放弃了——哪个舞者有不压腿的道理，难道隔壁的那个男人在偷腥时考虑过他们？

他看着阿周那腰间那条薄薄的短裤，忽然手脚都无处摆放了，似乎不去把手指握在那人汗津津的大腿上都是对这幅光景的不尊重。

灰色的短裤，它曾经是一条运动短裤了，然而经年累月的摩擦刷洗让它坍塌得没了骨头，像一条蛇蜕，随着阿周那的动作在胯间起一点遮挡的作用，但它太无能了，自己一副软倒的身子怎么可能遮得住勃发的生命——

迦尔纳决心做一回哥哥，在这张床上，在弟弟的身体里，一副你中有我、我中有你的体位。

他于是温和地抚摸弟弟的腰。做个舞者，如果有蛇一样的腰身，那么是上帝给他的一碗金子了。

迦尔纳来回揉这一段腰，努力掩盖爱不释手的样子，他甚至体贴起来，轻声安慰被高潮刺激到无声地哭泣的阿周那。他的脖颈扬起来，拉扯出一段几乎一触即碎的弧线，迦尔纳深深地吻下去，中途变了卦，露出牙齿来，像狼一样犹疑地咬住那人的喉结。他忽然后悔，为自己丢弃了哥哥应有的温柔而羞愧，转而舔吻阿周那的脖颈——他从高潮里缓过神，却为那顺着他的血脉攀延的吻而难以呼吸。

这幅场景，如果隔壁的色欲昏头的男人有幸在翻窗时看见，他将嫌自己的阴茎生的太过于丑陋，女人的乳房过分地膨大，最好塞回伊甸园里让蛇吃掉。


End file.
